This invention relates to devices for enabling a baseball player to practice striking a ball. Specifically, it relates to an original device for positioning a ball, particularly a baseball in a position desired by a batter and for automatically delivering succeeding balls to the same position after each ball is struck by the batter.
The important objective of the present invention is to provide a device which may be used by baseball players to create the ideal position for striking a baseball upward and outward with the full force and power necessary to develop repetitive skill in addressing a power blow. This form of practice is beneficial not only for beginners who are developing proper skill in delivering proper impact with the baseball but also for experienced players at various levels who wish to improve their judgement of proper body placement relative to the ball.
A number of mechanical devices have been used or proposed for enabling players of moving ball games, of which tennis and baseball are examples, to attain skill in hitting the ball. And such apparatus, as a rule are are truly useful after the batter has developed a proper swing, a combination of body posture, hand grip and attitude of blow delivery to the ball. Most machines of this type by various mechanical means hurl or propel a ball to the player at various intervals, velocities, angles, heights and under projectile turn which influences the travel of the ball to the batter(curve, slider, knuckleball sinker, and hook). This invention is not concerned with the development of experience in coping with balls delivered by hurling but rather a device to teach fundemental posture and proper contact with the ball at a point in the air in front of the batter. At timed intervals a ball is projected upward in front of the batter free and unencumbered by speed or curvature. The batter can strike a ball and recover to strike another ball thus developing speed and agility in recovery, proper stance, and practice an upward force striking of the ball. Since each ball is delivered upward at a relative constant height one of the variables of practice is controlled allowing instructive training, observation and coaching.
It is accordingly a primary objective of the invention to provide a device that is useful, particularly in the game of baseball, for practicing proper foot stance, body position, wrist action, and a combined attitude to proper striking of a baseball.